Timeline
Timeline This is the complete timeline for the reimagined Red Alert 2 Story Line (The Following are a part of the Red Alert Story timeline, and is not a part of our current world) Click here for the link to our worlds timeline and concerns on time paradoxes = Pre WWII 1914-1918 World War One rages across the globe, killing millions on both sides of the war, it is the bloodiest conflict ever seen by humanity. The Allies emerge victorious with Germany taking the majority of the blame for the conflict, their economy falls apart seemingly overnight. The German people struggle to meet most basic needs causing them to turn to extremist political parties. 1924 A young Adolf Hilter, who was just released from prison, mysteriously disappears (A by-product of Albert Einstein traveling back in time and erasing Hilter from space and time) With Hilters disappearance, his political party fell apart, forcing the German people to choice between the Communist party and the Central Parties, to which they chose the latter Under Centralist Political Parties Germany became a thriving Democracy and was able to rebuild it's self into a world power. 1930's The Soviet Union, after finishing the final remnants of White and Green Russia have used this time to industrialize their country and become a world super power. After a series of reforms, first started by Lenin, and then continued by his successor Stalin, The Soviet Union transformed into a industrial power, one that could rival current world powers such as the British Empire, and United States of America. They also under went a complete army modernization and a massive recruitment drive 1941 The Soviet Union mobilized their massive army on the Ukrainian boarder. The Ukrainian Government appeals to the World Powers, The British Empire and French Republic meet with a delegation from the Soviet Union, who claimed that there are many ethnic Russians living in the former Russian Territory, and want to be reintegrated into Russian Lands. The Committee allows the reintegration of the Ukraine, making it the First SSR to be added to the Soviet Union 1943 The Baltic State are the next nations to be "added" to the Union. After another a series of talks in Prague, the World Powers once again give into the Soviet demands in a attempt to prevent another world war. 1945 The Soviet Union has now spent the past four years expanding their SSR's, in an attempt to achieve Stalin's vision of a "United Soviet Union that stretches from coast to coast" Now including countries like Mongolia, Manchuria, Belarus. The recently formed Allied Powers determine that the Soviet Union will not stop expanding until they control all of Europe meet to determine what their plan of action. November 21st - The major Allied powers meet in Berlin, and come up with the Allied War Directive 1, The plan details the previous plans of appeasement for the Soviet Union will be thrown out and are prepared to use military force to defend the "safety and freedom of Europe" Major Nation members like Britain, France, Germany, Italy, and Poland, along with many more, prepare for war. 1946 February 16th - The Soviet Union sends a message to the Poland, looking to reclaim the last piece of land that the Russian Empire once held. Poland refusing to cede it's land and autonomy to become a Soviet Puppet. Stalin orders the Military to the Polish boarder and the Allies mobilize their forces as well. On the night of the 16th of February the World held it's breath as it looked like another world war was about to occur, and the morning of the 17th, The Soviet Union crossed the Polish boarder, starting the Second World War. 1946 - 1953 The Second World War rages across the globe, The Soviet Launch lightning attacks across Europe and Asia, The Allied Powers outnumbered and under equipped are pushed back on all front, It's not till A Japanese attack on the United States of America, and they subsequent enter to the war that the slaughter the Soviet's were unleashing on the world started to slow down After many years of war and countless millions dead, the Allies are able to push the Soviets back far enough to lay siege to Moscow. In the following siege, Stalin is killed and the Soviet leadership is captured. The War finally comes to an end. 1954 A series of trials and talks are held in Lodow Poland, where the fates of the Captured Soviet Leaders would be determined, many were put to death for their role in multiple genocides that occurred in captured Soviet lands. All of the Soviet SSR's are given their Independence, and although many of the European powers disagreed with the plan, The Americans suggested that a young political official in the Union, one Alexander Romanov, be given the role of Premier. As the only remaining member of the former Tsarist Family of the Russian Empire, he was seen as the perfect fit to lead the country, as an American Puppet of course. Disgraced English Politician Neville Chamberlin was quoted in saying "Although I made many mistakes as Prime Minister, allowing the Soviet Union to exist after this war is the greatest mistake of the century" The American Diplomates argued that the Soviet Union would rear it's ugly head again and rather than be caught unprepared, but by having a source (Along with their Spy Network) would help prevent another war of this scale 1956 The European Council is formed. After the war ravaged mainland Europe, many of the wartorn nations grouped together to provide the best chance at survival, it first started as a trade union, but over the course of the next two decades, it evolved in to a multinational military and political network, ready to ensure the freedom of Europe against any threats.